tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryūko Shirokami
Ryuuko Shirokami (白神 竜子, Shirokami Ryūko) is one of five living Magicians that has attained the ability to utilize True Magic. Profile Background Ryuuko is part of the little known Shirokami family. During her younger years, Ryuuko was subjected to the isolation that the family had imposed on itself due to the wishes of their family head who had held the Fourth Magic at the time. In this situation, Ryuuko grew up in solitude within the confines of her room, only interacting with family members and being tutored as the successor of the Fourth Magic as she was the only child capable of doing so within the family. Because of this, Ryuuko holds herself in high regard due to being able to cope with the copious amounts of pressure that she was forced to bear at a young age. Early Years Ryuuko was made clear of her role in the Shirokami family as the successor to the Fourth Magic as soon as she was capable of basic literacy and speech which had led to her immediate confinement in a room specially prepared for her. If it could be said that the Shirokami family had isolated themselves from the world, then Ryuuko was certainly isolated from the universe itself. In her room, there were no windows or anything that would distract her from the plethora of reading materials littering the space within. If she wanted something, it would be brought to her. If she wanted to know something, it would be taught to her. In this way, the Shirokami family had satisfied her every need provided that those needs did not divert her attention from her ultimate goal of gleaning a thorough understanding of Magecraft and the Fourth Magic in preparation to inherit it. However, at the tender age of twelve, Ryuuko was made to inherit the Fourth Magic due to the sudden passing of the former family head, elevating Ryuuko to the position despite her young age. Since she had neither worldly knowledge nor experience as the only things she had studied were Magecraft and the Fourth Magic, she was finally released from her cage and made to join the Mage's Association while a stand-in took the reins of the Shirokami family until she was more knowledgeable and able to make informed decisions for the family. Joining the Mage's Association After being given rudimentary lessons in English, Ryuuko was sent to London in order to join the Mage's Association in the hopes of furthering her knowledge of the outside world as well as interact with other practitioners of Magecraft to further expand her knowledge and development since her knowledge, despite being expansive, was purely theoretical.Once she had arrived at the Clock Tower, Ryuuko not only caused a stir in the Department of Universal Research, which she was a student of, but also sparked a major conflict with a member of the Barthomeloi family which would echo across the halls of the Clock Tower for the entire duration of her stay. Although the reports ranged from merely the butting of heads between two talented Magi to a destructive conflict that had the potential to shake the very foundation of the Clock Tower, the truth of the matter is that the conflict was no more than an unfortunate dispute that slowly grew into a friendly rivalry. After several competitive as well as collaborative events Ryuuko had attained the rank of "Grand" at the age of fourteen. Upon graduation, Ryuuko had wished to receive the highest colored title of "Blue", but instead, that title was bestowed upon her rival. In actuality, the Clock Tower had seen fit to create a new colored title of "White" which was promptly awarded to her with its merits being equal to that of "Blue". Because of this event, she began to be called "White Hyacinth" due to the relationship between her and her rival as well as the equal standings of both colored titles. Escaping the Mage's Association After graduation, Ryuuko continued aiding the Clock Tower in various research projects; however, because the situation became slightly problematic due to various events that she did not appreciate, namely her seclusion to her research facilities, Ryuuko had announced her departure from the Mage's Association and went to pursue her own goals. However, this had triggered the event of the Mage's Association bestowing a Sealing Designation upon her. For the period of a year, she was relentlessly hunted down by various Enforcers before the Observatory deemed her too dangerous to pursue any further and decreed that she only be placed under surveillance. Appearance Ryuuko possesses an almost unearthly beauty that can be described as simultaneously eerily inhuman and the pinnacle of human beauty. With her pale skin, straight black hair, and crimson eyes, she can be said to be the epitome of a traditional Japanese beauty. At home, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt and sky blue athletic shorts. While outside, she usually wears a short-sleeved black shirt coupled with red plaid overalls as she deems the outfit to be the most "inconspicuous", choosing her style of dress in an attempt to ward off admirers. Personality Ryuuko is a very rational and methodical individual who absolutely abhors things that she cannot understand through logical reasoning. She is the type of girl to prefer spending the night at home reading a thesis rather than go out and socialize; however, that is not to say that she is incapable of socializing. Instead, she feels that socializing merely for the sake of socializing is an utter waste of time and such time could have been devoted to furthering her research and personal abilities. Ryuuko can be quite headstrong and determined whenever she has envisioned a goal in her mind or decided to do something as she always follows through on her promises and decisions regardless of how insignificant they may seem. It can be said that it was due to this trait of hers that she had managed to master her unwieldy Magic. Ryuuko has quite the complex about her height and breast size despite her attractive looks and will not hesitate to mete out physical judgment to those that provide comments on such aspects of her appearance, leading to surprising reactions for those used to her calm and rational demeanor. Role A Warm Gust in Autumn Abilities Category:Female Category:Magi Category:Magus